Love Notes
by Inmate XIV
Summary: A challenge issued by xDarkness-Angelx. Even when Kira's making a new world, there's romance budding somewhere. Between two people, all from different backgrounds, all from different origins. Accepting requests.
1. Meeting

**Theme 1 : Meeting**

**Pairing : One sided Light/Misa**

* * *

Misa Amane wanted desperately to meet Kira. She wanted to know exactly who it was that had disposed of her parents' murderer so easily and quickly. Rem would probably call her obsessed with them, but what did Rem know? She was just a Shinigami.

Shinigami Eyes came very handy when she decided to start looking for Kira. She wanted to thank whoever had gotten rid of her parents' murderer in person. But of course, she couldn't just walk up to whomever this Kira was and say "Thanks for killing him, Kira!" no, that would probably get both Misa and Kira in a lot of trouble. One because she would have been questioned to the reasoning to why she knew that they were Kira, and also because they might think that she knew them.

She sat in the café with Rem, scanning through the crowd of people. Then, a young man with light brown hair named Light Yagami walked past, and immediately, Misa knew, that he was Kira. He was the only one she couldn't see the name of.

As soon as she saw him, she knew she was in love.

* * *

**I've been wanting to get this up for a really long time, actually. So this is the last story I'll post this summer. I promise. Or, I hope that I promise. O_O My first Death Note story, too. ;) Oh! And the challenge is _xDarkness-Angelx's 100 Themes of Various Couples_ Challenge. All theme shave to be under 350 words, I believe. **

**I'll always accept any couple you want me to write a drabble for in this challenge. :) Any couple, which means het, yaio, and yuri. Doesn't matter to me honestly. **

**Review please. :)**

**- Silver Dawn **


	2. Caring

**Theme : Caring**

**Pairing : Light/Takada**

**Requested By : XXXHikari-KuraiXXX **

* * *

Did Light really care about Takada? Well, she was one dedicated Kira follower. He had to give her a little bit of credit for that. She also reported her feelings about Kira on air, which was another thing that got her closer to him.

But, did he really care about her enough to love her? No. Not at all. He might have used her in college as a girlfriend, but Misa got in the way of that all, and he might as well as cheated on her because of Misa. That didn't really matter though. College was crazy, especially for him, since was really Kira.

Takada was a great follower and he used her for many things, so as long as she thought he cared about her, everything was good. But did he care so much about her that he would cry as she died? No. Besides, she killed Mello for him, that was the last thing he needed from her.

At least he didn't have to put up with her anymore.

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : oh really? That's kinda cool. I would have loved to read it. Too bad it isn't up anymore. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Here you go! :D **

**Requests, anyone? Like I said in the last chapter, I'll do any pairing you want. :)**

**- Silver Dawn **


	3. Need

**Theme : Need**

**Pairing : Light/Rem **

**Requested by : Walker of Nothing**

* * *

Yes, he needed Rem too. He may have needed her in a different way than her needed Takada, but she was an important part of Light's plan to become God as well as Misa and Takada. He didn't love her, just as he didn't love anyone else.

She still played the part of the stupid Shinigami that did anything for love. She loved Misa, which could easily be used against her. It was silly really. Of course Light would view it that way. Love was useless emotion to him. Lust? Well, that was a completely different thing.

Rem was dead now. Light couldn't care less. She was a pawn, like in a game of chess. She was just a player in Light's game.

Now for Rem? Rem was just happy that Misa could be happy. She may be dead, and Light may be winning, but Misa was happy. Nothing else mattered but that.

* * *

**Yes, I know that need isn't clearly stated in this one but if you look closely, you'll see it. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : You're welcome. ;)**

**Walker of Nothing : Oh, I see. I found it actually and read it. Pretty good fic. :) **


End file.
